


undress rehearsal

by starcrash



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, It stops right before the smut starts I'm so sorry, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Stockings, The earrings stay ON during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrash/pseuds/starcrash
Summary: Yuusaku finds a surprise waiting for him in his apartment one day.Kinktober Day 2 - Lingerie.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	undress rehearsal

Nothing should come as a surprise anymore — especially when it came to Ai.

The Ignis was known for being flamboyant and whimsical, and Yuusaku had developed a high tolerance for his antics and mischief. This, however, was on an entirely new level.

When he walked into his apartment, the first thing he noticed was Ai sprawled on the futon. His head rested gently on the pillow, and his legs were draped over the side. This wouldn't have been unusual if it weren't for the strangest part: Ai's choice of clothes, or his apparent lack thereof.

The only things covering his frame were a fluffy white bra, lace swirling in intricate patterns with a small pink bow separating the cups that laid flat against his chest. He sported matching underwear, lacy white with a pink bow over a large bulge. Cheap pink and white thigh-highs completed the “look”, the hem of the stockings snug and resting unevenly on his legs.

He still had on those goddamn earrings, though.

“Yuusaku-chan,” Ai purred, golden eyes half-lidded like a lounging cat.

“Ai. What are you doing?” Yuusaku asked, trying to avoid the urge to simply turn around and walk back out of his apartment.

“I thought you deserved something nice,” Ai said, batting his eyelashes innocently. “Don’t I look sexy? Come on, look at me!”

Yuusaku sighed, making his way over to the futon to sit down next to Ai. “There are three suggestions I’ll make to you.” His hands stroked Ai’s thigh gently as he spoke, pushing back the stockings to massage his leg.

“One: you should buy things that suit you better.” The lingerie wasn’t bad, Yuusaku admitted, but certainly not Ai’s style. In his effort to surprise Yuusaku, he had neglected to choose something more flattering — he would’ve looked better in black or purple.

“I didn’t have time!” Ai pouted. “I thought of this just before you got home and bought the first thing I saw. You’re lucky I had time to get anything at all.”

“Two: you’re impatient.” Yuusaku pressed his lips to Ai’s neck, lingering there for a long moment until Ai writhed underneath him, craving more. He slowly moved his lips downwards, trailing down to the diamond-shaped circuit that bound him to the SOLtiS. Ai’s breath hitched in anticipation, but Yuusaku didn’t touch it, preferring to save the most intense pleasure for the climax.

“What’s wrong with that?” Ai whined, craning his neck to expose his circuit more, desperate to tempt Yuusaku to continue.

“Three,” Yuusaku murmured, rubbing his hand against Ai’s bottom, watching him stretch reflexively at the friction between flesh and lace. His fingers trailed upward to the edge of the lingerie, pushing it back to reveal a stiff cock. “You don’t need clothes when you’re with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Quiet_Rapture for beta reading again! This one's shorter because I didn't have as much energy and am playing catch-up, but if people like this I might write more Aiball as a sort of continuation.
> 
> (I snuck in my headcanon of the SOLtiS circuit being really sensitive / a pleasure point oops)


End file.
